Pokémon Fusion
by Garioshi
Summary: Cole has lead a normal life living in Lumoise until now. Everything will change.


This probably won't be continued because I am a lazy bum. Also, this was written entirely on a terrible Kindle, so I think I deserve props for that. By the way, David, I hate you for effectively making me do this.

A young man, looking to be around the age of 19 or 20, strolled through the streets of Lumoise City. He was accompanied by a Torchic perched on his shoulder. The breeze rustled through the Fire-type's feathers, and a chirp escaped his beak. "You hungry, Isaac?" asked the man. The Torchic nodded as confirmation. "Okay then, let's find you something to eat."

He walked into a nearby coffee shop. "Is this place new?" he asked the barista behind the counter; he hadn't seen it before despite living his whole life in the city.

"Nope, always been here," the barista assured. "How can I serve you today, mister..."

"Cole," he finished. "Can I get a glass of water and a bowl of Oran Berries for this little guy?" he asked, pointing at the Torchic on his shoulder.

"That'll be 500 Poké," she replied. Cole handed over the bills and watched the barista disappear behind the counter and reappeared with the requested items.

"Thanks," Cole said. He put the bowl of berries on the bar. Isaac hopped off his shoulder and practically dove into the bowl of berries. Cole casually sipped his drink.

"Have a wonderful day!" said the barista. Cole didn't notice the smirk that she hid beneath her cheery demeanor.

Suddenly, everything in Cole's line of sight was fading. He glanced over at Isaac to see that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open as well. "What the **hell** did you put in that drink?" he asked, reaching for the baristra's collar. He didn't get there and collapsed on the bar, his Torchic falling right next to him.

Cole groggily opened his eyes. He looked around to take in his surroundings. His arms reflexively moved up to his head. "Dear Arceus, that hurts!" he said, gritting his teeth. The pain in his head thobbed like no pain he had ever felt. Looking down his body, he noticed numerous bruises peppering his skin. "Dammit, what happened?" he confusedly asked. It was soon apparent that his aching body was the least of his concerns as he noticed that he was being kept in some sort of dark room akin to a jail cell. A weak chirp made the situation even worse. "Isaac?" Cole asked. Soon, faint words took place of the chirps.

"...ole...he...me..."

"Cole... help... me..."

The words got clearer and clearer. "Isaac?" Cole nervously asked. He looked down and, in a mixture of shock, joy, anger, and sorrow, saw the source of the voice: Isaac, with only one eye open. The other was shut and bleeding, and said blood was leaking into his feathers. "Those bastards!" Cole yelled. With a shaky composition, he picked up the bleeding Torchic and carefully caressed it in his arms. "I-it's going to be okay," he mumbled to himself.

"Cole..."

Cole abruptly stopped caressing Isaac. "Wait, what? Did you just... talk?" he asked in surprise.

"You can understand me?" Isaac weakly asked. He coughed hoarsely.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Cole asked with a much more alert composure. Just then, the door opened and a small bag fell at their feet. _"Food?"_ he immediately thought. He cautiosly opened the bag to find a ham sandwich and Oran Berries inside.

"So... hungry..." muttered Isaac.

"Shh, it's going to be all right," Cole whispered. His hand extended to grab an Oran Berry, which he guided to the weak Torchic's mouth. "Just eat first."

Isaac weakly plucked the berry from Cole's trembling hands and gulped it down. "Mmm..." He looked visibly better. Cole looked relieved. "More..." the Fire-type demanded. Cole looked down at the bag and fed him another. Then another. There were ten berries total, and Isaac had stopped bleeding by the time he ate the last one. The bloodstain stayed and his eye still wouldn't open, but progress was being made.

The door opened again, and this time, a man wearing a trench coat and a mask accompanied by a Greninja wearing a studded collar stepped through the doorway. "Now that you've regained your composure, we can continue." The frog Pokémon's eyes were glazed over. "Survive or die, the choice is yours."

Isaac scrambled up Cole's shoulder. "Wait, I have to fi-" He was interrupted by a swift kick to the face. "Hey, no fair!"

Instead of one voice, two came from the Greninja. One was chanting, "Kill, kill, kill," and the other, "Stop, please! I'll do anything!" Cole fell down from three consecutive Water Shurikens to the abdomen.

Cole caught on quickly. "Go for the collar!" he whispered to his companion. Isaac nodded and hopped off his shoulder, attempting to sneak behind the weaponized Pokémon. Cole swung at the Greninja, and, as he expected, was blocked. Adrenaline now ran through his system. He held his breath as the Greninja raised an aquatic blade. The Water-type's blade began its arc towards Cole's neck. He closed his eyes and his life flashed before them. A snap was heard. Cole trembled, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to see the blade pressed against his throat, but not cut. "Isaac, d-did you do it?" he asked, although it was obvious. His neck was wet from the blade. "Phew..." he sighed.

The Greninja removed the blade at once. Isaac cheered from atop the Greninja's back. "Thank you for saving me from yet another murder," the Dark-type said.

Isaac shook his head. "Thank Cole. He came up with the plan."

"But he can't understand us!"

"And that's where you're wrong."

"Am I interrupting?" Cole asked.

"Not at all!" Isaac replied.

"How?" the Greninja asked, still slightly shocked.

"I'm not sure myself," Cole said.

"Enough out of you," the man said, scowling. He clicked a button on a sinister-looking Pokéball and the Greninja was enveloped in a purple light. "Team Vector has other plans for you."

It's 10:30 and I'm getting sleepy. I have many more ideas to implement. Chapter 2 is on its way. Sorry for the length, but if I went any further, I'd ruin the idea of a "chapter".


End file.
